User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 New bakugan game http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D722yUjniuk&feature=player_embedded Found this on bakuganbuzz website...if you didn't know Needs your Help! Yeah just wondering did you do bakugan Taylor wiki right will do you think you can edit casey wiki because i try but i don't know how to do it myself little lost trying all casey really needs is a good templete thats if you want to do it??? Thanks!!! That was so awsome you did it so quick i was amaze on how fast you did it thanks i really don't get this whole wiki thing... Confuse! Are you talking about my bakugan Ovi he's not a fan-fic character he's in the show i just gave him a name since the show forgot to give him one what are you talking about please stop what??? Hey!!! He's in episode 3 of bakugan gundalian you don't remember??? Hey!!! He's in episode 3 of bakugan gundalian you don't remember??? Um Ok you got me he dosen't have a name so i thought people wouldn't mind if i gave him a name what do you want from me to delete him??? Ok then How do i get rid of him i don't really know what i'am doing here??? Got it So i talk to who to get rid of him again??? So did i do it Can you still see him i think i got rid of him for good i hope do you still see him??? Sure But if you want to get rid of it do it yourself cause i have no idea what i'am doing i'll stop editing but thats it i don't know what to do... How do i delete my account Ok i want to get rid of my account how do i remove my account??? Help. Do you think you could help me upload a pic????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 05:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Uploading it, I still don't have my computer, I'll email it. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 06:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 07:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) New Featured article? If Yes, got any candidates? ''2X☆∞'' | ''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.'' 15:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ops!!! Yeah i should stop helping i try to add more pictures of Casey turns out i think i made it worse so sorry i'am going to stop helping turns out the more i help the worse things get... =( Never mind It looks like somone name TwinStar fix it well at least Casey now has more pic.s of himself your welcome lol... XD well abce2 about those grammar things to make me a crat what do you want me to do now.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok your saying that I will might screw up to be a crat explaining that I lost my admins rights twice. So you thnk I might screw with this. --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Abce2 I did not mean it that way your just saying I am not ready by the moment yet just give me errands on this wiki so I could prove myself--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I know that Abce but aside from blocking I have really helped this wiki in terms of A Cards, Gate Cards, Anime, some pics, informations, descriptions battle gear correct attributes and correcting grammar.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) and I saw that you gave rec early cratship when he was bearly 2000 edits. No offense to Rec--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I know but what major thing did he do to get it and maybe I can do some other stuff. I have not alot of time on the wiki much. I m just going through alot of school work--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Tomoorow or Sunday becuase my Dad hates it when I edit--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) hey abce2 guess what on Bakugan Dimensions I defeated Dan and Shun they were level 850-950 and I was only 550--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Flare Dragaon 780g can never be real I mean the g. See here.